Rockabye
|artist = ft. y |year = 2016 |mode = Dueto |nogm = 3https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Hw9LLxREzA |dg = / |pc = / |gc = / |mc = Purpura Corazón |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos |perf = Manuel Constantino (J1) Anna Shevel (J2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BVxYj0qBzsi/?taken-by=lalobauelos|tvfilm = 2016|audio = Rockabye.ogg}}"Rockabye" por ft. y aparece en . Apariencia de los Bailarines La rutina es un dueto de un hombre y una mujer. J1 J1 tiene cabello negro largo y rizado, y tiene un gorro anaranjado, un par de lentes de sol, una remera negra con lineas azules, una franja anaranjada y triángulos amarillos y anaranjados, pantalones negros con un trapecio azul en su pierna izquierda y zapatillas anaranjadas. don't cry J2 J2 tiene cabello corto negro y tiene un sombrero negro, un chaleco negro y anaranjado con Xs negras en el, un top negro, un collar con un rombo dorado, dos pulseras anaranjadas en su mano derecha, una pollera anaranjada con lineas en zig zag negras y una franja amarilla, medias negras y sandalias anaranjadas. Rockabye_coach_1_big.png|J1 Rockabye_coach_2_big.png|J2 Fondo El fondo contiene muchos círculos coloridos. Es rosado, blanco y anaranjado. Hay algunas lineas pequeñas negras en una forma de circulo. Hay contornos de pequeñas lineas blancas. Estos círculos rebotan y cambian de tamaño. En el verso de Sean Paul, el escenario se divide entre anaranjado y negro, con un circulo dividido también. El circulo es blanco en la izquierda y negro en la derecha. Contiene triángulos negros pequeños en la izquierda, y en la derecha pequeños círculos anaranjados. Algunos triángulos aparecen en las mitades coloreadas. El circulo también cambia a ser mitad anaranjado y mitad negro. El escenario pronto cambia a negro y luego blanco, con triángulos coloridos alrededor. Después de esto, hay un circulo rosado en un fondo azul por un corto periodo de tiempo. En el estribillo, mas círculos aparecen y el fondo es mitad azul y mitad rosado. Movimientos de Gold Hay 3 Movimientos de Gold en esta rutina. Movimientos Dorados 1 y 2: Lleva tu brazo derecho hacia abajo, golpeando tu rodilla derecha. Movimiento de Gold 3: Lleva tu brazo derecho hacia abajo lentamente en un semicirculo (J1 lo hace antes del J2). Rockabye gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 y 2 Rockabye gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 y 2 in-game Rockabye gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (J1) Rockabye gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (J1) in-game Rockabye gm 4.png|Gold Move 3 (J2) Rockabye gm 4.gif|Gold Move 3 (J2) in-game Trivia *''Rockabye'' es la segunda canción de Sean Paul en la serie, luego de Cheap Thrills. *La introducción y el outro de la canción han sido cortados por razones desconocidas, junto al verso de Sean Paul de introducción y la parte de la orquesta de Clean Bandit. **Podría ser para salvar tiempo. *En el avance del canal de Just Dance UK de esta canción, el titulo es malinterpretado como "Rockaby", también se ve en la miniatura.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JttnWtGpjq8 * En el avance, el Movimiento Dorado 3 se cuenta en el segundo pre-estribillo, sin embargo, en la demo del E3 2017 se cuenta en el ultimo.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Hw9LLxREzA * En el sitio web oficial del juego, el titulo de la canción reemplaza erroneamente al nombre de Clean Bandit, leyéndose como "Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie".http://prntscr.com/fk7zbp * Las zapatillas del J1 tienen un error cuando levanta los pies, en donde parte de la zapatilla desaparece. * En la demo de Japan Expo 2017, las letras 'She's gonna stress' está mal deletreada como 'She's gonna stray', 'From her father's daughter' está mal deletreada como 'From my father's daughter', 'All on her own' está mal deletrada como 'I lie no more', 'one's' de 'No one's ever gonna hurt you' está mal deletrada como 'ones', 'You give the youth love beyond compare' está mal deletrada como 'You give the you love' 'You have to shed things' está mal deletrada como 'You have to set things', 'More when paps disappear' está mal deletrada como 'When the paps disappear', 'In a wrong bar can't find him nowhere' está mal deletrada como 'In a wrong part can't find him nowhere' 'Heavily you know' está mal deletrada como Everything'' you know', 'Nah time for ''a jeer''' está mal deletrada como 'Nah time for ''you there''' 'Rockabye don't ''bother cry''' está mal deletrada como 'Rockabye don't ''buy a cry''' and 'Rockabye, don't ''but a cry', 'Just '''''joy your eye' está mal deletrada como 'Just dry your eye'. Galería Archivos de Juego Rockabye.jpg|''Rockabye'' Rockabye Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Rockabye_AlbumBKG.png|Classic’s album background (7th-Gen) Rockabye banner bkg.png|Classic’s menu banner (8th-Gen) Rockabye_cover@2x.jpg| cover 716.png|P2's avatar Pictos-atlas_rockabye.png|Pictograms Capturas de Pantalla del Juego Rockabye menu.png|''Rockabye'' on the menu Rockabye coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-Gen) Rockabye CoachMenu 7gen.jpeg| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Imágenes Promocionales Rockabye-Clean-Bandit-Sean-Paul-Anne-Marie_Widescreen_293278.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Rockabye gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay Behind the Scenes Rockabye BTS.jpg|Behind the Scenes Otros Rockabye thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Rockabye thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 2Rockabye!.JPG|Glitch on Rockabye p1 foot glitch.png|The glitch with P1's left foot Videos Video Musical Oficial Clean Bandit - Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie Official Video Teasers Rockabye - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rockabye - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Rockabye - Just Dance 2018 Rockabye - Just Dance Now Extraction Rockabye - Just Dance Now Extraction Just Dance 2018 - Rockabye - NO HUD Referencias Navegación en:Rockabye pt-br:Rockabyetr:Rockabye Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones Reggae Categoría:Manuel Constantino Categoría:Anna Shevel Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Femenino y Masculino Categoría:Canciones por Sean Paul